


I: Always

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Multi, One Shot, The kids are only mentioned, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: How bad was the timing?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I: Always

“Hi, Sensei.”

Engrossed with his student’s current status, he was amused. “Is there too much to do, _Hokage-sama_?”

Lack-lustred was he as Naruto himself did not know why he was slouched over the table with his face pressed against the surface. It _had_ been a while since he last slept, keeping himself alive with nothing but ramen and large bottles of ~~alcohol~~ water. Maybe it was the lack of energy? Kurama still existed. Was it his health? As far as he was concerned, he was still healthy. Or was it his bandaged arm acting up again? He couldn’t complain about the arm, he just got it replaced.

Of course, there were too many things to think about but so little time.

Various things could Kakashi think of doing at that very moment if it weren’t for Naruto and his… issue. Kakashi would prefer to be home. On his bed. Sleeping. Alas, Shikamaru called him because Naruto had locked himself inside the Hokage’s office—not even letting his own wife, his son, nor his cute daughter inside. Heck, if Hinata wasn’t able to persuade Naruto, how was it going to be different if Kakashi were to attempt?

Easily, Shikamaru told him to fucking try, and try he did. Kakashi, barely fifteen minutes ago, rapped the door. No response. He let his chakra flare. A response. The door flew open and Kakashi was whisked inside by a chakra arm. His hair, already a mess, became more than a mere mess. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the slouched boy since Naruto _dragged him into the office and slammed the door behind him._ Wow, the poor boy looked like death. Kakashi buried his hand in the boy’s hair and ruffled the blond locks. Naruto made a noise but did not move. Poor boy had been _drained_. “You should take a day off, Naruto.”

“Deadline—”

“Hm…” Kakashi hummed, “they can wait,” Kakashi sighed, moving to the other side of the table. Taking Naruto's arm into his hold, he pulled the man onto his feet. There was no such thing as hesitance when it came to Naruto and his sensei. The Orange Hokage buried himself in Kakashi's warmth, snaking his arms around the man’s chest. Basked himself in his sensei's hold, burying his face into the crook of Kakashi’s neck.

It was not going to take more than that to persuade Naruto. The younger male dropped his voice, whispering how much he would like to eat _fresh_ ramen instead of the boxes he had for the past week. Kakashi, being Kakashi, told Naruto it was on him—of which Naruto agreed to. Yikes. Naruto never agreed to pay for a meal. Well, that was because he was in a predicament. How bad was the timing to be having a crush on his sensei after getting married to Hinata and having two kids?

_Man, it’s very bad timing_.

Tightening his hold, the silver-haired nin chuckled. As if this was their thing. It _was_ their thing. They were just too cowardly to say anything. Giving Naruto’s back a few pats to let the boy know they were moving, Kakashi shuffled backwards to drag Naruto’s tired ass out from the desk. Naruto latched onto his sensei, not letting the older man go. He had made that mistake one too many times. He was not going to let him go that time.

Out of the blue, Naruto began to notice that ramen always tasted better when Kakashi was around. Especially for that night. As the silver-haired nin shared stories from a time before Naruto’s, the younger male let himself be stolen. Kakashi’s eyes were so beautiful and so radiant, Naruto did not manage to catch himself staring. Naruto felt his heart pound at ease, stealing his chance to move closer to his sensei. To reach over and grasp Kakashi’s hand.

Oh, did it seem normal when the older male grasped Naruto’s hand in return.


End file.
